The present invention relates generally to program execution in a processing environment and more specifically to terminology and nomenclature of processing elements within the processing environment.
In many processing environments, such as a software platform, there are predefined terms for existing programming elements. Many predefined routines include naming features that are defined by the entity that created the software environment. For example, a data structure may include a defined name, a process routine may have a pre-defined nomenclature and objects, such as tables of data may be designated by programmer-specific terms.
Often times, these terms have specific meaning or are applicable to the creating entity. In other cases, these terms are arbitrarily generated without any specific structure or intuitive nature. One major problem with this technique is that these terms may not be as intuitive or applicative to other parties using the processing environment. For example, another entity using the processing environment for customized software development may experience problems associated with using these predefined terms. Another concern may arise based on the diversity of the background of different programmers using the processing environment. For example, terms may be based on German terms and intuitive to German programmers, but may not be as intuitive for Indian programmers or even English-speaking programmers. Similarly, English terms may be confusing or non-intuitive to non-English speaking users and so on.
When these predefined terms are non-intuitive, this can be problematic for the end user. In one example, a user may have to continually reference a personal look-up table or sheet of notes for clarity on terms. Some users may be required to learn and/or memorize a large collection of these personalized terms, which may be on top of the requisite learned knowledge for the specific programming environment itself. Others problems may exist if a user mistakenly uses inappropriate terms during programming as this can increase time required for debugging programs or routines due to potential confusion over the native terminology. In general, predefined terms that are non-intuitive to the user complicates the usage of the software environment and is generally inefficient for all users outside of the original software developers.